


Story of a Blanket

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Kagome's mother gives Inuyasha her late husband's old blanket.





	Story of a Blanket

Kagome didn’t know what strange notion popped into her mother’s head, but when she and Inuyasha were loading her yellow bag with supplies, she insisted that Inuyasha take a thick, coarse blanket with him to keep warm.

Her mother still did not understand that Inuyasha didn’t need a blanket, and even if he did, he would refuse it outright. Either that or she simply fretted over him for the sake of fretting.

“Hey, isn’t this Dad’s old military blanket?” Kagome asked, rubbing her palms over the thick material.

Her mother smiled widely. “Oh, you noticed? Yes, it was your father’s. I thought perhaps Inuyasha would like to take it in case it got cold. You told me it was snowing there.”

“Um...”

“I don’t ne--” Kagome jabbed him in the ribs before he could refuse.

“Thanks, Mama,” she said with a grin, and Inuyasha coughed while sending her a murderous look. Kagome tripled the warning in her own glare, and Inuyasha frowned, relenting. He turned to her mother and quickly mumbled a gruff ‘thank you’ and turned around toward the well.

***

Despite her mother’s generous offer, Inuyasha refused to use the blanket, so Kagome was content to cuddle up with Shippo with it for a night, and the fox kit made a remark that he smelled another person on it. Kagome told him the story of her father’s service in the military. Soon, everyone was listening around the campfire before bed, and the next evening Kagome saw Miroku shivering under his own bedding, and she offered it to him, which he gladly accepted.

Kagome met Inuyasha’s annoyed eyes after that, and she raised an eyebrow to his obvious jealousy. He said nothing, but Kagome had the perfect retort unless he did.

“Well, you didn’t want it in the first place.”

***

It was the night of the New Moon, and Inuyasha still refused her second offer to take the blanket, even despite the frigid weather. They were lucky, at least, that Miroku found them rooms in an inn, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t cold and dry within their large rooms.

While Miroku and Inuyasha played exorcists, Kagome and Shippo snuggled down into their bedding. As Kagome moved to grab her father’s blanket, she realized it was gone.

Panicking, Kagome stood up and headed past a bewildered Sango toward the main innkeeper, who did not see her missing blanket. After asking everyone in the main lounge of the inn, Kagome resolved that her thick blanket was stolen and she’d have to tell her mother a really good story on how it became a victim to their winter’s journey.

Heading back to the boys’ room, she stood outside their door and politely asked if perhaps Miroku was using it again. She was surprised to find out that he wasn’t, but when Kagome was in the bath with Sango, Inuyasha had indeed taken it out of her things and was now cocooned within it.

Kagome smiled. Finally, she’d gotten through to him! At least her mother would be happy too.

***

The moment the New Moon was over, Inuyasha rudely flung her father’s blanket back into her lap before they started back out on the shard hunt. He did not meet her eyes, and Kagome supposed he was embarrassed for needing it at all. Feeling wilted, she folded it back up and put it back into her backpack. They continued back on their mission looking for shards and listening to everyone grumble about Naraku, fighting odd demons, and not having proper food and shelter in this bitter winter weather.

They were heading to the next village for lodging when they were unexpectedly deterred by a shard-enhanced snake youkai, and while everyone was fighting it, the demon flung around wildly, destroying forestry, crumbling up the ground, and making a mess of their camp and their supplies.

After the youkai was destroyed, Kagome was disappointed to find her father’s blanket included in the worst heap of debris with her backpack. She picked up the tatters gently and realized how out of place it was, and that she’d lost another part of her father that she’d never really known.

Immediately, such thoughts led to tears, and after the group tried to console her, Kagome composed herself, picked up what she could salvage, and they all decided to head back to Kaede’s village to replenish their supplies.

Kagome wasn’t looking forward to going back. Then, she’d have to go home to get more supplies herself, and she’d have to explain to her mother what had happened to her father’s blanket.

Perhaps she shouldn’t have given Inuyasha the blanket at all.

***

Looking over at Inuyasha, Kagome was convinced he was somehow affected by the blanket’s destruction as well, or at least, he was sorry for her obvious wounded feelings.

She felt silly. It was just a piece of fabric! Though the thought that it belonged to her father stung at Kagome’s heart, but it couldn’t be helped. She just hoped her mother wouldn’t get too upset about it.

“Hey,” he said, and Kagome was drawn out of her thoughts as he put his arm around her shoulders. It was a rare gesture for Inuyasha, and instinctively, Kagome melted against him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I know more than anyone what it’s like to lose a father - let alone something special that was his.”

She wiped away a stray tear. “I know,” she said, trying to smile. “I feel dumb for even worrying about this. I just don’t want to tell Mama.”

Inuyasha held her silently for a moment, but Kagome missed his warmth when he drew away. He met her eyes with determination.

“I’ll tell her,” Inuyasha said, his mind already set.

Kagome furrowed her brow at him. “You don’t have to do that,” Kagome started, but Inuyasha waved her off.

“I’m doing it, and that’s final,” he spoke gruffly, and Kagome knew there was nothing she could say or do to change his mind. This was Inuyasha after all. Finally, she nodded.

“But I’ll be with you too. If she gets angry, then I’ll be there to support you,” Kagome said, and she shook her head. “You still don’t have to do this.”

“Hey, I am, alright? Besides, I’ve never seen your mother get angry.” A grin pulled at one side of his lips, showing fang. “I think I can handle her.”

***

Kagome had wrapped the remains of her father’s blanket in a plastic bag, and she looked at it mournfully after Inuyasha took it out of her grasp. They stood in front of her house, and as soon as Inuyasha held the blanket’s tatters, the door opened and Kagome’s mother stepped out to greet them.

“Oh, Kagome, Inuyasha, I didn’t expect you back so soon,” she said, and they both said nothing as they watched her eyes fall on the ripped blanket.

“Uh...well, I hate to tell you this but...the blanket didn’t last in my time,” Inuyasha said, and though he didn’t plainly say he was sorry, he at least explained himself. Kagome’s mother took the blanket gently into her arms, and she became lost in the memories of it. Inuyasha went on, telling the tale of its final moments. “It was my fault. I had used it the night before, and a demon attacked us, and it was ripped to shreds. Anyway, thanks for letting me use it,” he ended awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kagome chimed in, “Mama, we’re sorry about Dad’s blanket. It was a sweet thought, but nice things don’t exactly last in Inuyasha’s time. Maybe we can go to the market and find something on the cheap racks?”

For a long moment she was speechless, still staring at the blanket amidst nostalgia. Finally, Inuyasha and Kagome were surprised when she started to smile.

“Your father... “She began, laughing lightly and coming back from her thoughts. She met Inuyasha and Kagome’s concerned eyes. “He would have been so happy to know his blanket was used for a good cause.”

“Mama?” Kagome asked confused. “You’re not mad?”

“Well, it is sad that it was destroyed, but your father’s blanket was not meant to be on a shelf in a dusty closet somewhere. As long as it was used,” she said, pausing and smiling at Inuyasha pointedly, and he nodded. “Then it served more than its purpose.” She laughed again. “More importantly, you brought me a story along with it. This blanket has many stories, but nothing as interesting as that. That is why your father would have been thrilled.”

“I’m glad you’re not upset, Mama,” Kagome said with relief.

“Yeah, me too,” Inuyasha said without his usual gruffness.

Her mother looked up and said, “So, I take it you need more supplies?”

Kagome giggled sheepishly. “Uh, yeah, everything was destroyed by that demon, unfortunately.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we bought you so many of those yellow backpacks,” her mother said with amusement, and Inuyasha looked at Kagome in exasperation as she laughed loudly.

Unlike her father’s blanket, Kagome’s yellow backpacks seemed infinitely replaceable.

END


End file.
